cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kit Pain
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the ! Thank you for your edit to the User:Kit Pain page. If you would like to learn more about anything concerning wikia, take a look at wikia's simple to use . If you are still confused, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SGTGreenWizard (talk) 20:11, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Howdy! Welcome to CWAC sorry I haven't greeted you earier was barn rasing with my family. Anywho I'll see ya round. Applejack 20:25, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Kit, sorry I removed you again in game. I'll explain futher another time, but Tarro just about went mad when he saw you were still on my list.... sorry a million times! Holly Talon (talk) 15:20, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Kit, did I ever mention that those pictures of you and Jasmine are really sweet? XD Holly Talon (talk) 17:42, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm back! Hey there my kit-kat! did Hol tell you that my laptop broke and had to be sent away to be fixed? anyway, I'm back! so sorry I couldn't be online those last few days of clone wars. love, always, Jas Talletta123 (talk) 17:51, April 7, 2014 (UTC) hi, remember me? I think I found u on youtube From, LexiTano Cute so you think u found me on youtube Hi Big bro u ok? Hi bro how is life? I'm good sister Nathaniel.Edwards22 (talk) 10:57, November 20, 2014 (UTC)Aron HolorocketNathaniel.Edwards22 (talk) 10:57, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Don't know if you'd remember me, but we spoke only a couple of days ago. Hey Bro its Izzi I was hoping talk since we haven't spoke in ages let me know what times u will be on Izzi Hydrodrift 22:38 19th January 2015 Not always on because of college but I am on always at 19:00 Kit Pain (talk) 20:35, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hai on now Izzi Hydrodrift yes come on chat Kit. A word. Now! you should know who this is. Hey Kit, i feel bad the way i was with u on chat i totally over reacted, could i talk to u either on chat or tor to make amends. Izzi Hydrodrift (Talk) 10:59 Thursday 28th Ma 2015 Whenever you are on can we talk? Izzi Hydrodrift 17:59 Monday 15th June 2015 hey kit been long time since spoke i don't use this website really. if u would like catch up, or reconsider reinstalling swtor i am on tomb of freedon nadd. hope u choose come back haven't spoke in while. bb Izzi Hydrodrift (Talk) 10:54 October 27th 2015 I got Facebook Kit Pain (talk) 14:01, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I do not use facebook. sorry Izzi Hydrodrift Cant you get it there is People on there who played cwa on facebook not really, sorry for interuption. Izzi Hydrodrift Don't worry lzzi :)Kit Pain (talk) 13:17, November 12, 2015 (UTC) You sure u will not reinstall swtor? :( Izzi Hydrodrift I will think about it sorry i am usually on a lot later, on now usually around 22:00 Okay i will come on around then on your server now Nice Page KiT;) Do i know you Kit Pain (talk) 19:27, January 16, 2016 (UTC)